


Being close to you makes me happy

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Manip, Stucky - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happines, soft, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A few words to go with a great Stucky pic





	Being close to you makes me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this pic on the net, loved it, wrote a few words about it.

Skin to skin, so close it feels like we are one. I never thought we could have this and now that we do, I don't ever want to leave this bed. I never thought I'd be happy again, but being this close to you makes me so happy I feel like I'd floay away if you wern't here to keep me grounded. I love you.


End file.
